


Can't Stop

by Ultimate_Illusion



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_Illusion/pseuds/Ultimate_Illusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t tell me… you’re lost?” M-21 continued as he tried to hide the stupid part of him that wants to chuckle at the thought. The Noblesse, no matter how strong and powerful he is, tends to get lost when left on his own. </p>
<p>Rai broke the gaze, only to look at a specific space a distance away then back at his azure eyes. “…bathroom” he said it so softly that he barely caught the word.</p>
<p>“Uh. Ba- ? Sorry, I didn’t quite catch that.”  </p>
<p>“I was about to go to the bathroom.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heat

\----------------------- 

Under the scorching heat of the sun, Rai stood in the middle of the school quadrangle looking not too pleased by the current tormenting temperature. Classes were still ongoing when he had the sudden urge to leave the classroom, and so he did in secrecy in order not to attract unwarranted attention. It was a good thing he sits at the back row. It’s not that he hates the attention rather he was not good at handling them. The pointless popularity he gained among his schoolmates was rather troublesome to handle.

“Hot”, he mumbled under his breath. 

The fresh uniform he picked up this morning from a neatly arranged collection of the same identical ones was now clammy with sweat as the salty liquid trickled on his face, down to his neck and then vanished within his white shirt. He resisted the urge to transform them on the spot for he believes it was an impudent act to do so. His hair was slightly damp and disheveled and some has stuck stubbornly on his forehead and cheeks. 

Feeling more disgruntled than before, his attention was then diverted away from his unpleasant state when he sensed a movement at his peripheral vision and so he turned. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he saw a familiar mop of silver hair walking around the corridor. The man looks flushed for a second as he started rubbing his neck but when the said man turned as if sensing him, their eyes met inadvertently and for a brief moment-  
\------  
M-21 was busy patrolling the area for suspicious people that may possibly cause a disturbance at the peaceful school by orders of the school headmaster. Takeo and Tao are presently doing their own tasks somewhere else but at the back of his mind, he can’t help but suspect that something else which is completely unrelated to their job is occurring this time around, given that those two are inseparable idiots. A blush crept up his neck as he remembered the scene he saw by mistake the other day when he accidentally barged in on the rooftop. Rubbing his neck, he tried to diminish the disgraceful thought, when suddenly he felt a pair of eyes on him. 

Turning his head, he caught sight of a certain student looking straight his way. This quite surprised him since it was a rare occurrence to see the Noblesse strolling around the school. 

He made his way to the other, mentally debating whether to inquire an explanation or just to leave it at that, and the latter questioning why he was approaching the guy in the first place. 

“Rai”

Rai stared, no studied him for several seconds as if his mere existence was questionably unnecessary. M-21 stared back to study the other for a moment. The normally placid face Rai always has was contoured with uneasiness, it was really disheartening. 

“Don’t tell me… you’re lost?” M-21 continued as he tried to hide the stupid part of him that wants to chuckle at the thought. The Noblesse, no matter how strong and powerful he is, tends to get lost when left on his own. He can’t believe how weak his sense of direction is.

Rai broke the gaze, only to look at a specific space a distance away then back at his azure eyes. “…bathroom” he said it so softly that he barely caught the word.

“Uh. Ba- ? Sorry, I didn’t quite catch that.” 

“I was about to go to the bathroom.”

“Oh, right. Um, if you don’t need anything, I’ll head back now. Surely you know where the toilet is?” 

Rai slowly shook his head. “Lead the way.”

His eyes widened at the blunt request but that wasn’t really unexpected. “What? I…” He was about to spout a very idiotic excuse to feign ignorance but stopped the attempt since it would be futile. He’d rather not risk the almost solemn life he has right now since the probability of being skinned alive or being fed to the dark spear is terrifyingly huge once the headmaster finds out that he denied a request from his master. “Al-alright” he stuttered, still unsure. What was wrong with him anyway? It’s not like it’s the first time they’ve been together alone.

The walk was surprisingly long. Rai just trailed behind him carefully, maintaining a meter away. It still has never failed to surprise him how the almighty Noblesse had trusted him, and still is, all the way. He was a failed experiment, a failed human that sought power and was used yet here he was, working with an income and living an almost ordinary life, living with this guy, eating and playing along with the children that he had saved, the same children that were entrusted to him to be kept safe by the very people he had tried to kill before. 

He is trusted, he remembers his powers being awakened, he was saved not only once, not twice but several times, he remembers being comforted when the thought of being alone has haunted him. Everything was done by him just for a lame reason of taking care of humans- pathetic humans who unfortunately lack a sense of gratitude.

“Why?” he unconsciously blurted out the question. He silently cursed his entire existence.  
“Why?” Rai repeated.  
He stopped and spun around to face the owner of the voice all too quickly. He really doesn’t want to bother the other man with his personal issues that proved to be unimportant at the moment. “Ah, it’s nothing, I unconsciously said something unnecessary. Please forget it.”  
Rai stared straight at him, almost piercing through his troubled soul. Those pair of crimson eyes accompanied by that seemingly innocent yet controlling look has been constantly clouding his mind and has been haunting him even in his slumber. “You look bothered. I’d listen.” 

M-21 struggled to compose his thoughts, attempting desperately to search for a good excuse. Nothing came to mind.

“I was just wondering why…why you’re covered with sweat?” _What the fuck am I saying. Just stop talking, for heaven’s sake._ “Uh no I mean…” _Think. M-21. Just think._ “I mean, like, do you want me to help you change?” 

A pause.

One second passed. And then another. And then another.

“I appreciate the offer but I can handle myself in that matter.” Rai finally said, emitting the smallest hint of a smile. 

The blush that crept up his neck against his will was very, very disturbing.

“O-okay, I’ll just lead the way a-and head back.”


	2. Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He raised his head and found the Noblesse too dangerously close for comfort, just kneeling right before him and worry present on his face. He realized not for the first time that his scarlet-red eyes were really striking, a distinguishable feature of the pure-blooded nobles and M-21 found himself lost in them in just a matter of seconds.

M-21 slumped against the wall, exhausted, the hot summer breeze whistling past the trees and warming his skin. He slipped one hand to his pocket, while the other is fumbling with his tie, casually loosening it. His black suit was now completely unbuttoned, as well as the top half of his white shirt. He’s currently on his break and this is a good opportunity to be contemplating earnestly on things which is something he’s been doing quite recently. After all, hanging around with other people is just not his preferred way of spending the free time he treasures and he could definitely get used to this. The sun was hidden among the turf of large clouds looming overhead, and the trees were swaying uselessly on their own spots. Not far away from where he stood, a group of students were huddled under a tree, most likely eating their late snacks. 

Despite the peaceful atmosphere, his mind wasn’t at ease. The encounter with the Noblesse was a total disgrace, making a fool out of himself and not once has he made that kind of mistake before, at least as far as he can remember. 

He sighed for the umpteenth time that day. At least he was still alive, which is good. _Help him change?_

_In a bathroom? Two guys? Alone?_

The scenario on his brain took an indecent turn and before he even has the chance to stop it, he felt that warm, familiar feeling starting to rise on his cheeks.

“Yo!” 

Snapping out of his reverie, he was greeted with a slap on the back and a punch on the gut. He doubled over from being caught off-guard.

“What the hell was that for?” he hissed, glaring at Tao and Takeo all too fiercely. _The bastards._

“Stop daydreaming! Hell dude, you give the impression like you were stripped naked in the school quadrangle, in front of the student body!,” Tao mockingly chuckled and placed a hand on M-21’shoulder.

“Scram bastards” he slapped the annoying hand away.

“Hey bro, you know we’re just ready to listen to your troubles no matter how embarrassing they might be.” Tao stubbornly stepped on his personal space despite his not-so-subtle way of driving them both away.

M-21 stepped away from his so-called-friends-but-actually-traitorous companions to find some peaceful place and gain back the tranquility but realized that he was cornered, on the wall. _Well, might as well say goodbye to his earned free time._ “What are you even implying?”

“What I mean is that you should disclose upon us who made you look somewhat like a tomato? Is it a hot chick? Or”, he trailed off then continued in a hushed voice, “Do you go for the other team?” Tao smirked and pulled Takeo back when the latter made a futile effort of trying to sneak away, clearly trying to avoid the conversation. How noble. “Where are you going? You should help me out, you know, since our innocent little friend right here is clearly having some difficulty solving his, I daresay, secret affairs?”

“Can’t we just-“

“No, no, we are not leaving him alone. You understand?”

“Tao, just give-“, Takeo tried again but was once again interrupted by an eager Tao.

“Nopity.Nopity.Nope” 

Takeo, clearly not pleased with Tao’s meddlesome behavior, just groaned in response.

“Goddamn fuckers, stop acting like I’m not right here because I can hear you both so clearly, and what did you just say?” M-21 turned to Tao before continuing “Secret affairs? Where did you even get that absurd notion?”

“No use denying it my dear friend. I can undoubtedly look through someone’s facade. My level of intelligence is beyond reach.” He smirked maliciously.

“Go away. If you don’t, I’ll take it that you want to do this the hard- “

His next words were interrupted when a loud explosion was heard. The three of them turned to look for the source of the explosion and saw smoke starting to arise on the west wing of the school building. 

“Saved by the bell huh?” Tao shook his head but the way he said it would only mean one thing. He’s totally not dropping it anytime soon. “Takeo, come with me. M-21 go and check the headmaster and inform him personally. Also, make sure that the students won’t panic and cause havoc.” 

He was about to say something concerning how Tao got to order him around but thought best by keeping silent. Tao is carefree, more sociable and has a good judgment and without doubt, has competitive skills that make him a good leader despite his shitty pranks on his comrades and his blithe disregard on taking things seriously. He also has the tendency to act inappropriately at times. In spite of it all, he looks up to him for he can surely adapt to any kind of environment he’s in.

Takeo and Tao had long been gone, leaving him with no choice but to follow Tao’s orders, no matter how displeased he is to the idea.

Upon reaching the highest floor of the school building, he spared a moment to peek outside the window to see a small fire already starting on the west wing. Takeo and Tao haven’t contacted him yet so he adjusted his earphones only to realize it wasn’t functioning. 

“What must have caused the fire?” he mused aloud. “Is the school being attacked? Damn it.” 

When the realization dawned on him, he hastily turned right the corner and failed to notice someone approaching. He crashed against the man and the impact made him land on his butt which was rather embarrassing. He hopes it was just a stranger. 

“21” 

_Fuck._

He raised his head and found the Noblesse too dangerously close for comfort, just kneeling right before him and worry present on his face. He realized not for the first time that his scarlet-red eyes were really striking, a distinguishable feature of the pure-blooded nobles and M-21 found himself lost in them in just a matter of seconds. His jet black hair was still sticking to his face just like it was earlier and he found it mesmerizing. And probably hot. It’s absolutely unfair how someone was made incredibly beautiful as the dawn, dominant as the sun and attractive without them even doing anything, just like this perfect person currently right in front of him.

“Rai” He finally found his voice.

“Are you in pain?” 

The concern on the man’s face was something he can’t blatantly ignore so he shook his head and when the Noblesse just continued to stare apprehensively he added a small smile. “You know, this is nothing compared to what I have undergone. This can’t possibly hurt me”. But as if to prove him wrong by fate just like a clichéd story in a movie, he winced when he tried to stand. 

Rai’s left hand slowly moved from where it was graciously situated before. Those pale, elegant fingers slowly unclenched, sliding forward towards him, most likely waiting to be taken. For what seems like an eternity, the eye contact was never broken. He noticed the difference in the intensity of the gaze and he got a spine-chilling sensation under that stare. Rai’s eyes darted downwards and M-21 can’t help but follow the gesture when he suddenly remembered the inapt state of his suit. He suddenly felt too hot. It was slowly creeping up from his neck up to his face and he couldn't believe he’s having this kind of reactions just from a simple gaze. 

“You should stand” The voice was as low as the sea, controlling and firm. The unexpected command brought back his silver-grey eyes to the man.

The Noblesse’s hand suddenly slid down his arm, gripping it gently. The movement was slow but certain nevertheless it still took him by surprise, causing him to pull back his arm swiftly. They lapsed into silence for a few seconds, not knowing what to say. The warmth from that short touch penetrated into his skin, lingering there until all that was left was a heat that was as faint as the memory of a sound.

He would've accepted the help offered but he couldn’t. He can’t always rely on him and that’s what he’s willed to do. The Noblesse has a life that doesn't constantly involve him and then someday, when everything falls back to place and ends well, they’ll go back to their old life and he’ll need to depend on his own strength alone.

“Master, M-21, what are you doing?” 

He turned his head to see where the voice came from and saw the headmaster walking towards them. M-21 quickly stood up despite the tiny pain and bowed, hiding his embarrassment. “Headmaster, I was about to head to your office.” 

The Headmaster gave him a doubtful look but just nodded nonetheless.

The Noblesse was already on his feet and when M-21 made a sideways glance to make sure, he was looking right back at him and his expression was unrecognizable. He doesn’t seem to look angry but he stayed silent which was rather disturbing. He doubts someone can ever comprehend and predict the other man’s actions and thoughts.His gaze feels forbearing yet compassionate- very mystifying just like the confounding emotions he feels whenever he's around the man. 

The Headmaster cleared his throat, making them break the eye contact, bringing back his vision to the blond man. Frankenstein hastily said “M-21. If you’re here to inform me about the incident, there’s nothing to worry about. It’s all settled. We’re having an early dismissal though, so just have your things ready by then.”

He mentally face palmed for being so pathetic and for even forgetting the reason he was here in the first place. He racked his brain for a suitable response. He should have asked, “So it wasn’t an enemy attack?”

But what came out instead was, 

“Are they dead?”

Frankenstein merely laughed quietly before saying, “What are you saying? No one’s dead.” 

“So the intruders were able to escape then”?

“You’re thinking too much M-21, you should loose up. Go and meet up with the others”

The chance to slip away presented itself to him and he silently thanked the Headmaster. Not wanting to lose the opportunity, he took it. “I’ll be going now.” He bowed once more before heading downstairs, resisting the urge to spare one last look to the Noblesse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I really suck at conversations. And summaries. And titles. And the entirety of this whole idk thing. 
> 
> I am a really bad and lazy writer so I guess you just have to bear with me guys.
> 
> Im sorryyy.  
> Please let me know what you think of this through the comments though cuz it totally makes my day.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetad. My first work posted. Im so soryy. 
> 
> OMYGOOD IM SO SORRY. This turned out to be so much worse than expected.


End file.
